Tell me what you know about Dreams? nothing!
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: As she smiled, a clear picture came into her mind. Sasucakes sleeping peacefully as a mob a fangirls entered his room... just to steal his underwear. That was all it took to make her laugh hysterically.


She woke up to a sunny day, a big smile plastered to her face and her birdie friend chirping on the tree by her balcony. **It was going to be a good day**, she thought. Her lace pj's were scrunched up but she didn't care, she opened her curtains, tried to undo the knots in her hair with her fingers and walked out to the balcony. She smiled as the morning breeze made her hair blow.

_Click!_

She walked back into her room and grabbed the water bottle from the night before, walked out again and watered the plants on her balcony, she loved roses and lillies. She smiled at her little babies, already blooming. **Of course they would bloom, it's spring**, she thought with a giggle.

_Click!_

As the paper boy rode along the street, he stopped in front of her house and waved at her from the bottom. Sakura waved back and stuck her tongue out at him. It was their game. She laughed as he blushed and rode away. That kid was a nice, good boy**. I hope he doesn't change, **she mumbled. She watched him ride away with a smile, he reminded her of the babysitting experiences she had. There she stood, reminiscing and a cheeky smile found its way to her face.

_Click!_

She sighed and walked back in, changed in her bathroom and brushed her hair, washed her face and used the WC. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided what to wear. **Let's see, I have anatomy classes in the afternoon, along with art and genetics**, she stopped to look outside the window, **it looked like it would be colder later**, **so jeans a nice blouse and a sweater with comfy flats. **she thought and walked around her room in her matching lace bra and panties.

_Click!_

She walked into her closet and grabbed some skinny, faded blue jeans, her white tank, a forest green sweater that reached her navel and a pair of Steve Madden brown flats. She changed quickly as she saw the time**. Classes start at 10 am, and its already 8:59, meaning I have to eat a quick breakfast, brush my teeth and run out the door to pick Hina-chan up. I must hurry! **She scolded and ran down to eat some cereal and a strawberry milkshake, ran out to brush her teeth thoroughly, grabbed her bag and car keys and ran out her department.

_Click!_

She was in a hurry and so she sped up to reach the Hyuuga household. Hina-chan was waiting on the front porch and she came in quickly. "This is what happens when you don't live in the dorm." Sakura mumbled and Hinata laughed. Sakura was studying to become a doctor, she was young too and Hinata was going for a mayor in Arts, although her family disliked it, she was very good at it. It was their passion.

They arrived to park in a spot, run to each their lockers, and get to class. It was their thing and later they met Ino, TenTen and Karin in class. They were all best friends, and today in art class, she sat next to Ino. A couple seats away, Hinata was with Naruto, my best guy friend and her boyfriend, Karin and Tenten where a row in front of us. Sasuke was beside Naruto, Sasuke was my… ex-crush? My friend and my enemy in elementary school.

Well, he was my enemy during kindergarten and elementary school, in middle school I used to think I loved him and in high school I finally decided he wasn't worth my time. He was now my friend and I loved him just like that, it was quite simple. He would always be the brooding and stoic male I've always known.

As we walked out of the art classroom, I saw Sasuke getting ogled by a pair of freshman girls and I giggled and grabbed his arm. "hey, Sasuke-kun, looks like you've gotten yourself a fresh batch of fan girls" I teased, sure I called him Sasuke-kun but it was more of a habit, such as Naruto was Naru-naru, Hinata was Hina-chan, Ino was Ino-pig, Karin the Flaming bitch and TenTen was Bunny-Chan.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I laughed, "Relax. SasuCakes, just… lock your windows at night, one of them might break in and steal your tighty-whiteys!" I said and ran of, just to be chased by him. I laughed as I ran, tears coming into my eyes from laughing so much

_Click!_

He caught up to me easily and grabbed me, we fell on the grass of campus and I couldn't stop laughing. He was glaring daggers at me, "C'mon Sasuke-kun… it was funny! I can just picture it in my head. Their squeaks, your face and your reaction!" I kept on laughing, unaware of people watching.

_Click!_

Sasuke stood up first and pulled me up, "We have Spanish, lets go." he started walking and I caught up to him, "Aww, are you mad? I asked and he didn't answer, I took his hand and stopped him. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek as an apology.

_Click!_

**Scenery: a pink haired girl runs off to class, leaving a raven-haired boy with a slight blush, a stupefied expression and his hand on his cheek.**

Sakura ran off and walked into Spanish. "Cual es tu excusa Señorita Haruno?" she asked me and I smiled at her "Perdon, Tuve una pequeña pelea con Sasuke-kun." I apologized and she smiled at my easy accent, yeah… my aunt traveled a lot and so I learned from her.

A few minutes later, Sasuke-kun walked in and when the teacher asked him about his excuse he just walked by with a simple. "Hn" Sakura was sitting by the window, looking out at the blooming trees and flowers on the well-kept gardens of campus.

_Click!_

Sakura was enjoying herself as they walked out of school that day, she hoped Sasuke wasn't still mad. He'd been acting weird around her for a while now and she was worried. She walked to the parking lot and found Hinata being walked by Naruto. **They make such a cute couple**, she thought.

Just as she was nearing them, her cell phone rang and the caller ID said it was Sasuke. She clicked 'answer call' and heard the breathing on the other line. "Hey Sasucakes, still mad?" she asked and heard him grunt. "Sakura. Come to the soccer field now, and bring an aid kit." he said and hung up. Her eyes widened in fear.

_Click!_

She ran to her car, by the kissing couple, grabbed her aid kit and ran to the soccer fields, just to find a sweaty and shirtless Sasuke on the side, with his arm purple. "Oh My God, Sasuke-kun!" she ran the remaining space between them. She had to use RICE:

R rest and reassure.

I immobilize.

C cold compress.

E elevation.

As she did the whole process, Sasuke hissed and Sakura kept apologizing, "C'mon, I have to drive you to the emergency room!" she panicked and he just sighed and winces at his probably broken arm. Just great. She was crying and helping him stand up.

_Click!_

"c'mon, C'mon, c'mon SasuCakes. It'll be alright." she kept repeating, like a soothing mantra, only it was her who was panicking. Finally they arrived and a little while later they confirmed that Sasuke's arm was broken. They placed a cast on it and gave him painkillers. When he walked out, Sakura hugged him like there was no tomorrow. She looked at his arm and her lower lip trembled, Sasuke just stared at his little- crush? She looked at him with teary eyes. "can I?" she asked and he just nodded, unsure of what he had given her permision. She took his arm.

_Click!_

She gave it a gentle kiss as in trying to make it better.

_Click!_

That was all Sasuke needed, he lifter her chin with his good hand and kissed her.

_Click! Click! Click!_

It was only a month later, when Sakura and Sasuke were already dating, that he received his package. He smirked at the sender and opened it. There, were a whole bunch of pictures of mainly Sakura. Some with him, some with friends, some alone.

**Hn, it was a good idea to send a photographer after her**. He smirked and when he got to the one where she was looking at the sun and smiling, he actually smiled. **Yeah, she is worth all the trouble**, he decided.

Moment later, he hid those valuable pictures in his safe box and just as he was walking out of his room, a voice chirped in the apartment. "Sasuke-kun? Are you home?"

He smiled at his little lover. He would always be where she was, no matter what happened.


End file.
